Dodger's angels 3: fairground frantics
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: the third of the Dodger's angels series. Dodger and the team find some strange goings on at the carnival and they have their new trainee, Zac, to help.
1. Chapter 1 the carnival comes to town

Dodger's angels

Chapter 1: the carnival comes to town

It was an Auturmn day, when Dodger, Beauty and the gang were organising their files, which were scattered all over the place, as they had nothing to do. Suddenly, carnival music came blarring from down the street. Sasha looked out of the window to see what had made the noise.

"Hey, the carnival's here. It must be the middle of auturmn; that's the only time they bring it out." Sasha told them

"Why don't we go; we could finish this later." Beauty suggested then loooked over at the trainee pup, Zac, who was sat down looking confused at some files, "Besides, the trainee looks as if he could use a bit of time off too."

"But, look at this mess!" Dodger complained as he pointed at the enormous piles of files.

"Come on, Dodger, we're always doing missions or cooped up sorting these things out because some _people_ can't be _bothered_to put them away properly." Millie hinted towards Slush

"What? It's not my fault if I get over excited when I discover something new or make a new gadget, is it?" Slush looked at her innocently

Beauty shook her head, then she turned to face Dodger and innocently looked at him, "Awe, come on, Dodge, let's go have some fun. You need it."

"And _why_ do _I_ need to?" Dodger raised his eyebrow with a smile

"Because you're normally uptight and stressed." Beauty replied with an innocent smile

"Really?" Dodger nervously asked as his voice had a slight squeak towards the end.

"Awe, that was so cute; he squeaked!" Millie and the others giggled, apart from Beauty, who just smirked.

"Yeah," Beauty still smirked, then she grabbed his paw, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Beauty dragged Dodger out of HQ, while the others followed. They made their way to the Carnival, which was just setting up. Dodger saw something in the shadows of the huge circus tents. Dodger looked behind him to check if there was anyone looking back at him, which there wasn't. So, Dodger went to investigate what or who the thing was.

"Hey, boss, where you going?" Asked an innocent voice that belonged to the innocent trainee pup, Zac (Dodger was startled by Zac coming in so quietly).

"Oh, it's you, Zac. I'm just going to have a quick look at something." Dodger replied as he looked down at the small brown pup.

"Okay, can I come with you?" Zac asked

"Sure, but keep quiet," Dodger replied as they sneaked towards the shadowed thing.


	2. Chapter 2 the shadow comes out

Dodger's angels 

Chapter 2: the shadow comes out 

As Dodger and Zac got closer, they could see that the shadow was an extremely rare wolf cub. When they got face to face with the wolf pup, she cowered into the corner. From what they could see, the wolf cub had a black eye, a couple of bruises and quite a few deep cuts (this was because her fur had been worn away), but you could still see the colour of her fur, which was grey and white.

Dodger went a bit further away from the two pups and he used his spy watch to call the others. Zac talked to the wolf cub.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zac asked

"W-w-who are y-you?" the wolf cub asked nervously as she was still cowered in the corner.

"I'm Zac and that's Dodger; he's the leader of Dodger's angels and I'm his trainee." Zac replied proudly, "What's your name?"

"I-I-I'm Diamond." The wolf cub replied still slightly nervously, but interested to find more out about Zac and Dodger's angels.

After explaining more about Dodger's angels, Zac finally asked, "Do you mind me asking why've you got so many cuts and bruises?"

"Not at all, my owner beats me when I do something wrong in his point of view or when he's drunk. He kidnapped me from my home in Nome, Alaska. You see he did that because I'm a rare type of wolf; I'm a Timber wolf, which has gone extinct, cross with a dog, a husky dog to be exact." Diamond explained sadly; Zac noticed when she talked.

"Here, I'll put some bandages over your sores; it'll help stop infection." Zac said as he got his mini first aid kit and put bandages around Diamond's deep cuts and any other thing that looked painful.

"Thank you," Diamond thanked after he had finished.

Zac got an idea and whispered to Diamond the plan. Suddenly, a deep, rough voice came from inside the tent that Diamond was chained to.

"Diamond, who the hell are you talking to?" the voice boomed at Diamond, which turned out to be her horrid owner, as he came out of the tent.

He spotted Zac near Diamond and gave Zac a smug look. He narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing near_ my_ wolf!" Diamond's owner yelled at Zac, who was an overweight, grey bearded guy, "Get away from her, you little brat!"

"Guys, meet me where I told you before; the owner's here and I need to deal with him." Dodger said into his spy watch, "Lead dog out."

"Hey, leave the pup alone; he's harmless. And you've got a nerve for abusing this poor wolf, you know?" Dodger yelled as he walked up to him.

"Well, he shouldn't be near _my _property and who says that _I _was abusing _her?" _The owner yelled back

"Well, I'm an investigator, so how do you think I found out." Dodger shouted as the gang over heard the argument.


	3. Chapter 3 fighting for Diamond's life

Dodger's angels

Chapter 3: fighting for Diamond's life

The gang raced to Dodger and Zac having heard the argument. They tried to calm the owner down, which failed to work as he and Dodger got frustrated with each other.

"How about we call the police and we could see what they think?" Sasha suggested as she tried to make things better

Dodger then said, "Yeah and they'd arrest you for animal cruelty. Then we'd see why that poor pup is covered in scars, bruises and blood."

"Well, how are you gonna prove that_ I_ did _that _to _her?" _The owner asked as he began to smirk, which suddenly disappeared after Dodger spoke.

Dodger smirked as he spoke, "Well, the bottle of alcohol, your breath smells like alcohol _and _the way you _carry _your belt and not _wear _it; want me to carry on?"

Behind the gang, Zac used one of his spy tools that Dodger gave him to unlock Diamond's chains without anyone knowing. The two pups sneaked away to hide away in Zac's secret hideout.

"Come on, let's get you outa here." Zac whispered as they sneaked off to the hideout, where he would've cleaned and bandaged Diamond's wounds properly as Dodger and Beauty had taught him first aid.

Whilst the gang were arguing, they failed to notice the shadow that lurked in the shadows of the enormous tents watching (particularly Dodger) them. The gang finally got around to calling the police. Once the police arrived, the angels explained why they had called.

"So, where is this wolf?" the policeman asked

"Right behind us," Dodger smirked

"Well, then where is it." The policewoman asked as they began to look impatient.

"She was there," Beauty replied as they all spun around with shocked faces

The owner began to smirk and Dodger noticed this.

"I bet he hid her. Look at him, he's smirking!" Dodger yelled as he tried to punch Diamond's owner, whose smirk had disappeared, Beauty held him back

"Dodger, calm down," Beauty held him back as the other angels helped hold him back; Beauty's sweet, soft voice helped to calm him, "Wait, where's Zac?"

"He's gone too!" Millie said shocked

"I swear _if_ your trainee has run off with my wolf pup, I'll hurt you!" the owner grabbed hold of Dodger's shirt and they both glared angrily at each other for a while, then the owner dropped Dodger, who unwrinkled his shirt, and Dodger got up.

"How about we split up and look for them? Dodger; you and me will search the costume tent, Millie and Slush can search the circus tent, Sasha and Timmy can search the rides and you guys can search wherever." Beauty suggested

"Wait, we can't have _him_ search by himself; what if he finds Zac and Diamond, he might run off with Diamond and hurt poor Zac!" Dodger said before they split up.

"Would it ease your nerves if we went with him, sir?" the policewoman asked

"Yeah, it would," Dodger replied, "Thank you,"

The group split up and searched for Zac and Diamond. As Beauty had said, they went to the places they thought Zac and Diamond could've been exploring. While searching in the costume tent, Dodger and Beauty got separated.

Dodger, being the detective dog he is, had his nose quite close to the ground as he looked for the two pups. Not looking where he was going, Dodger bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Dodger apologized as he looked up and saw what looked like a fortune teller, "I'm looking for two pups, don't suppose you've seen them? And haven't I seen you in the shows?"

"No I haven't; I'm Bella by the way." Bella replied, "Yes, you have; I'm a snake charmer, but that isn't all I charm."

Bella wore gypsy clothing; she carefully took something out the back of her skirt without Dodger noticing.

"I'm Dodger…" Dodger began to say as they shook hands, but Bella spoke up.

"Dodger Barkinson, I know, I'm quite a _big_ fan." Bella interrupted

"Well, I better get back to looking for those pups." Dodger said as he begun to walk away

"Wait, can I show you something before you go?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be quick." Dodger replied

"This is a special coin, look at its fine detail," Bella spun the coin and Dodger began to go under a trance, "You will love me, Dodger Barkinson, you will love me more than Beauty Howlington."

When Dodger was under the trance, Bella smirked. She turned out to be an old 'friend' of Beauty's, who had a _major_ crush on him. She was a flirty looking Irish Setter.

On the other side of the tent, Beauty couldn't find Dodger (since Bella took him down a secret tunnel), so she ran out to the others.

"Guys, I can't find the pups, but I've lost Dodger; I can't find him at all."

"He might've gone back to HQ to look there." Millie suggested

"Not exactly," A voice from the shadows spoke

"Wait, I know that voice; it sounds like… Bella!" Beauty said angrily as Bella came out of the shadows, "I should've known; where's Dodger? What've you done with him?"

Bella looked at her, "Why you always gotta blame me? Who says that I have him?"

"Don't play around Bella, you and me both know that you have a major crush on Dodger and you'd do anything to make him yours." Beauty replied


	4. Chapter 4 an old 'friend'

Dodger's angels

Chapter 4: an old 'friend'

Out of the shadows, Dodger stepped out too, but he was still under the trance.

"Hello, beautiful Bella," Dodger cuddled up to Bella

Millie and Beauty could tell he was under a trance due to his voice sounding different to normally. The gang just look at Bella with disgusted faces.

"Well, I did say I didn't have him. He could've followed me, you know?" Bella looked at Beauty with an evil smirk.

"Bella, stop playing around and take that trance off Dodger now!" Millie demanded

"I have no idea who you are, guessing you're one of Beauty's little team mates, but anyway who says I have put a trance on him?" Bella replied

"Well, we can tell because of his voice, so take it off!" Millie said as she began to get more temperamental.

"Umm, no, my partner and I have a plan and I intend to carry it out. Besides, I've been waiting for him to love me for _ages_." Bella replied

"Beauty, we think we found the pups." Sasha contacted her through her spy watch

"OK," Beauty replied speaking into her spy watch, "Where are you and Timmy?"

Sasha replied, "We're at HQ,"

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Beauty replied

"Zig out," Sasha went off

"That was Sasha, she said they've found the pups at HQ." Beauty told the others

"You've got a choice, change him back now or we'll do it ourselves." Millie pointed towards Dodger, who was still cuddled into Bella.

"No," Bella smiled

"Fine, we'll do it ourselves!" Millie shouted as she dragged Dodger away, "Come on guys."

"I love you, my darling; I'll miss you." Dodger yelled to Bella in a romantic voice.


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Zac & Diamond

Dodger's angels

Chapter 5: finding Zac and Diamond

Feeling heart broken, Beauty followed behind Millie, who was still dragging Dodger, next to Slush.

Slush, looking at her with concern, asked, "You alright?"

"Huh, oh, umm, yeah; I'm alright." Beauty pushed a piece of her hair back.

"You look a little… heart broken." Slush said, "What's up?"

"Well, I know he's under a trance, but I just feel heartbroken about him loving someone else." Beauty replied sadly

"You know he loves you." Slush smiled

"How did you know that he liked me?" Beauty asked

"We're best friends; me, him and Timbo, so we tell each other everything as must you, Sasha and Mills." Slush smiled at her, "And Millie saw you two kiss."

"Really?" Beauty looked at Millie, as they saw Sasha outside HQ waiting for them, beginning to blush.

"Yep, she ran straight to us and told us." Slush replied as they joined Sasha.

"Hey, guys, we found the pups in Zac's 'secret' hideout. Timmy's looking after them; he's in the play room for trainee pups." Sasha greeted as they walked into HQ

In the playroom, Timmy was trying to calm the two hyper pups down. When the others stepped in, they giggled for a moment at the scene.

Then Beauty stepped forwards and told the children in a sweet, but firm voice, "Come on, kids, calm down."

Instantly, the two children calmed down, stopped racing around the room and stood at her feet. While, Beauty and the girls looked after the pups, Slush and Timmy looked for something that could break the trance on Dodger.

Still looking at the computer screen, Slush said, "Timmy, go get Beauty; I think I've found something."

Timmy went quickly to get Beauty as he hated the way Dodger was acting, which was incredibly different to normal. They made their way to Slush's lab, where he and Dodger were.

"What's up Slush?" Beauty asked walking up to Slush, "Timbo said you needed me."

"Yeah, I do; I found the thing that could break the trance." Slush replied

"Yeah, go on," Beauty said nodding her head

"Well, it says we need the trance's true love to break it by saying something to them since this _is_ a love trance." Slush continued, "Since you've both said 'I love you' to each other, in secret, we gathered you'd be his true love."

"Okay, how do I need to like say it?" Beauty asked

"It says: 'the trance's true love must say 'I love you' then kisses them on the lips." Slush read his laptop screen


	6. Chapter 6: call the police

**Dodger's angels 3**

Chapter 6: call the police

Beauty looked nervously at Slush, "We've never really kissed on the lips."

"Do you think you'd be able to suck up enough courage to kiss on the lips?" Slush asked

"Of course she can, she's the bravest one of us all!" Millie stepped in, which made Beauty blush even redder.

"I'll see; I've never actually been kissed by someone that actually felt like my true love before." Beauty said shyly

So, Beauty kissed Dodger on the lips with Slush and Timmy pinning him down sort of, which broke the trance. Dodger was back to normal, but he couldn't remember anything.

"Dodger, are you okay?" Beauty asked as they hugged

"Yeah, something weird happened while we were at the costume tent." Dodger replied, "I remember us getting separated in the costume tent and seeing this fortune teller then this coin thing."

"We need to call the police, so that they can examine Diamond." Millie stepped in, "You know before that fat guy, that calls himself her owner, comes."

"Yeah, good point," Slush agreed

So, Slush called the police to tell them they had found Diamond.

"So, what did they say?" Sasha asked

"They said that they'd be round as soon as they can to examine Diamond." Slush replied

Suddenly, Diamond's owner came bursting through the HQ entrance doors.

"So, when are the police getting here then, so they can arrest me for hurting my wolf?" the owner smiled with his arms folded, "I still can't believe you think you can prove that I did that to her."

"Well, they have me for prove; I can tell the police that you did this to me!" Diamond protested against her 'owner', "And you aren't my owner anymore!"

The fat man and the gang looked at Diamond with shocked faces. They couldn't believe that big voice was small, defenceless Diamond. The police soon arrived and they examined Diamond.

"You are under arrest for cruelty to animals." The police man handcuffed the fat man.

"You'll pay for this you big mutt!" The fat man referred to Dodger, who had hold of the phone and smirking, the police dragged him out.

"You were really brave, Diamond." Zac told Diamond.

"Thank you, so were you, Zac" Diamond replied

Zac then said, "But, I didn't do anything,"

"Zac, you helped to protect me." Diamond replied

"Well, that's him dealt with. At least he won't be hurting you now, Diamond." Dodger smiled and Diamond smiled back

"Who wants cookies? I just baked them this morning." Sasha came in with a tray of cookies.

"ME!" everyone else cheered

"You know what, Sash; you make the _best _cookies _ever_!" Timmy said while munching on a cookie as Sasha blushed

"Thank you for the cookies, Sasha." Diamond thanked once she and the others had finished their cookie

"You're welcome, Diamond." Sasha smiled sweetly

"Thanks, Sash," Everyone else started thanking Sasha


	7. Chapter 7: Obsessed fans

**Dodger's angels 3**

Chapter 7: Obsessed fans 

"Do any of you guys want a drink?" Dodger asked, "I'm having a coffee."

"Milkshake," the kids cheered

"We'll have coffee too," Slush and Millie replied

"We'll have tea," Beauty, Timmy and the girls replied

"Oh, we haven't got any milk in." Sasha said before Dodger went out of the room, "I checked when I was baking the cookies"

"Right, I'll be back later; Beauty, you want to come?" Dodger said as he turned to Beauty

"Sure," Beauty replied

Dodger and Beauty went to the shop, bought some milk and walked back after paying. On the way back, Beauty and Dodger walked past a small, shed like clubhouse.

"OMG, it's Beauty and Dodger from Dodger's angels!" Two small puppies came out of the small clubhouse as one held onto a scrapbook.

"Oh, hello," Beauty turned to face the two puppies, one was a boy wearing a flat cap, a white shirt and baggy pants and the other was a girl wearing a white dress and a red bow.

"Can we have your autographs?" the female puppy asked as they showed their scrapbook and pen.

"Sure, who are we signing these off to, sweethearts?" Beauty replied as she held the book

"I'm Charlie," the male puppy replied

"I'm Crystal," The female puppy replied, who seemed to be more of the leader out of the two.

"Okay, here…you…go, all done," Dodger passed their scrapbook back to the pups, "Nice scrapbook by the way."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you, Dodger." Crystal blushed, but smiled proudly; Dodger had his paws in his jeans' pockets and Beauty just smiled, "We're your _biggest _fans and we're the ones who started the 'Dodger's angels' fan club."

"There's a fan club devoted to us?" Dodger asked and the pups nodded

"So, pups, where are your parents?" Beauty asked politely

Charlie replied sadly, "We don't have any parents."

"Really, would you like to come back with us to HQ?" Beauty asked

"Yes, please," Both puppies cheered

"Can we have some food too? We're _so_ hungry." Charlie asked

"Of course," Beauty replied, as they walked past a jewellery store, going back to HQ.

Dodger stopped in front of the store.

"Hey, Dodge, are you coming?" Beauty called as Dodger looked in the window.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Dodger called back as they walked around the corner, "You guys go ahead."

After a while, Dodger decided to make his way to HQ. When he walked by the alley close by the jewellery store, someone with incredibly chubby, but strong arms grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa," Dodger yelled as he was yanked


	8. Chapter 8: the owner's revenge

**Dodger's angels 3**

Chapter 8: the Owner's revenge

"Where's my wolf?" it turned out that Diamond's ex owner was let out of jail.

"You! What are you doing out of jail?" Dodger asked as he looked at the guy with an angry face, "And to answer your question she's somewhere safe and she isn't your wolf anymore! Now, let go of me or I'll call the police because I have them on speed dial."

The owner let go of Dodger. Dodger turned back to him, once he walked out of the alley.

"And leave Diamond alone she doesn't need you; you've hurt her enough." Dodger told him, and then walked back to HQ.

Dodger walked back to HQ, knowing for sure that team/ friends were worried sick. Unfortunately, Diamond's ex owner had followed Dodger to HQ, but had his. He could see that Dodger was talking to Diamond and knew the others were off doing something else like sorting files, which they were.

The fat guy, formally known as Diamond's owner, came out of his hiding place and went into the same room as Dodger and Diamond. What he didn't know was that Charlie and Crystal were hiding in that room, so they could see what was going on.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Dodger warned standing in front of Diamond, "Get out,"

Diamond's ex owner just ignored Dodger and took two steps forward (Diamond and Dodger did the same, but backwards), but Dodger growled and showed his teeth to try and protect the young pup.

"Get out," Dodger warned again as Diamond hid too so that she was safe

"But, I don't want to." The guy replied, "You see you've been a thorn in my side for a while and I always deal with a pest like you."

The owner moved closer, but this time ignored the growls from Dodger and threw a punch toward Dodger. Dodger just shook it off and both men started fighting. Because she was frightened, Diamond didn't move, so Charlie and Zac looked after her, while Crystal ran for the others, so they could help stop it. The others came in just in time.

"Stop or you'll kill each other" Beauty stepped in

"That's precisely the point." Diamond's ex owner commented with a smirk

"Well, you two are scaring Diamond!" So, stop it," Millie stepped in to help, which made them stop

Sasha took Diamond (with Charlie, Crystal and Zac) to the chill out room along with Timmy, so they could help her to calm down. Once Dodger and Diamond's ex owner had calmed down, Beauty sat Diamond's ex owner in a separate room to Dodger.

Before she walked out of the room, she told Dodger, "You, sit down and calm down. I'm going to talk to him. Mills, Sly, make sure he does calm down."

"Okay, Beauty," The three dogs said and did as they were told


	9. Chapter 9: the talk

**Dodger's angels 3**

Chapter 9: the talk 

When Beauty and Diamond's ex owner were in a separate room, Beauty asked a series of questions to find out why he was so abusive.

"Do you mind me asking, why are you so abusive?" Beauty asked with her usual sweet voice

Diamond's ex owner suddenly burst in to tears, "I guess it's because of my parents; they abused me when I was a child. That's why I joined the circus. I guess during the years because of that it rubbed off my parents on to me."

"Oh, don't cry; it'll be okay." Beauty reassured with her voice still sweet as ever.

"Thank you," They both smiled

Beauty excused herself from the room, so she could tell the others.

"So, all he wants is to be forgiven and to be loved." Beauty told them with her voice still sweet

"He doesn't deserve any of it!" Dodger exclaimed

"But, Dodger," Millie began

"No buts look at what he did to poor Diamond." Dodger stopped her

"Dodger, he didn't do it on purpose; he even started crying." Beauty explained, "Just give him a chance."

"Now, that you mention it; when he got drunk, he admitted about his parents abusing him, so he did it to me." Diamond explained

"See," Beauty hugged him from behind

"Fine," Dodger gave in

"Yes, thank you, Dodge; you won't regret it." Beauty kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush

"I better not," Dodger blushed

"You can come in Bob." Beauty told Diamond's ex owner, who walked in, "the gang _and _Diamond have agreed to forgive you, but you _have _got to _promise _that you will _never _hurt anyone again unless you're defending yourself."

"Of course," Bob, Diamond's ex owner, replied


	10. Chapter 10: I spy

**Dodger's angels 3**

Chapter 10: 'I spy'

From then on, Bob had vowed never to hurt anyone again unless it was for self-defence. Near the shadows of the building across the road, two very familiar figures lurked as they spied on the angels' headquarters. It was Bella, who was plainly obvious due to her brightly coloured clothes, but the other figure wasn't as obvious as he was quite dark, although you could tell he was a man due to his voice.

"So, when are we going to strike?" Bella asked as they continued to stare, but moved their gazes _only _between Beauty and Dodger as they were planning around them, "I _really_ want Dodger to love me!"

"Soon," Scoobie replied as he watched Beauty, "You're not the only one waiting for someone to love you, you know?"

Back at HQ, Bob was helping to organise things with the Angels, while the 4 kids played around in the spy pup training room. The pups become best friends and Bob never hurt another person or animal again from that day on.


End file.
